Promise
by paradise17
Summary: Quinn said five minutes. She was in there for an hour. Established Faberry one shot. Enjoy. (Rated M for language)


Short little one shot. I thought the idea was cute. Reviews would be lovely from you all. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Finn, enough!" she shouted as she moved briskly away from him.<p>

"Tell me where you were last night!"

Quinn groaned as she opened her locker, twisting the lock as if it were Finn's face.

"I'm not obligated to tell you shit!"

"You are when it involves my little sister."

"Okay first of all, you're her step-brother. Emphasis on step. _And,_ even though I am dating your sister, you have no right to ask me where I am every two fucking seconds."

"It does when you were in the locker room for over an hour, _with Santana,_ _after practice had ended_, while my sister waited in her car for you."

"Okay how the hell do you know that?"

"Rachel is a very…open, angry person."

"Finn, look," she looked him straight in the eyes before slamming her locker closed. She came dangerously close to trapping a piece of the boy's shirt in the door and she was fully aware of it. "I would, under no circumstances, leave your sister. I wouldn't cheat on her and I didn't cheat on her," she shoved the tall boy against the wall, speaking close to his ear as to avoid anyone else overhearing their conversation, "especially not with Santana."

He got this weird look of relief and constipation on his face. Or was that fear?

"You don't scare me, Quinn."

"Wanna bet?"

The girl shoved Finn, who was twice her size, into the wall and gripped his shirt in her fist. She was fuming. After all she'd gone through with Rachel, did he really think she was stupid enough to go and cheat on her?

"Quinn get o-"

"I'm not done frankenteen. Tell me where Rachel is going to be after school today."

He raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of what _he_ was being punished for.

"Finn! Tell me!"

"I'm assuming at _her job_. She's working until 6 tonight. For her girlfriend you really don't know a lot about her."

"And for her brother you sure know a lot about her."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You known damn well what it means. And next time Hudson," Quinn stepped away, brushing herself off as she turned to leave. "I'd watch your tone."

Quinn walked in to the all too familiar bakery on the corner of her street. She inhaled the scent of bread and cookies. And Rachel. Vanilla and coconut.

She found the cashier that'd been on her mind all day and stepped behind the counter, snaking her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"I've missed you." Quinn kissed Rachel's shoulder and let her mouth linger.

"You can't be back here." Rachel explained. Her voice full of, "I need this job and I'll be damned if you take it away from me."

"Rach. It's 4:30 on a Wednesday in the middle of June. I highly doubt anyone is going to come in. And if they do I'll just duck under the counter like I do every other time a customer walks in."

"Promise?"

"I'd never break a promise to you."

Usually after that line, the blonde was rewarded with a kiss. Instead she was met with dry air against her lips as Rachel snuck away from Quinn's grasp and walked away with a "Hmph."

"May I ask what your problem is, grumpy pants?"

"What did you promise me yesterday?"

"I don't remem-"Shit.

Quinn promised Rachel that she'd come straight out of practice so that she and the brunette could….partake in "extra-curricular activities".

"I promised you that I wouldn't take too long getting dressed and that I'd be out in 5 minutes."

"And _how_ long were you in the locker room exactly?"

"Would you believe me if I said I got distracted by the picture of you in my locker?"

Rachel turned her back to Quinn, clearly pissed off.

"You're exactly the drama queen that your brother is."

She knew that would get the girl. As soon as Rachel turned around the defend herself, Quinn grabbed her arm, forcing her to twirl into the blonde.

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Mhmm. Sure you didn't."

"You're not gonna kiss me until I tell you why I was in there for so long, are you?"

"Bingo, Fabray."

"Raaaaacccchhhhhh," the blonde whined. "It was gonna be a surprise."

"Wait, what?"

"I was planning something for you with Santana last night. I figured that after a while you'd just get bored and leave."

Rachel was conflicted. Quinn was making this sound very believable. But it could also easily be a  
>cover-up story.<p>

"What were you planning?"

"Uhm, do you not understand the word surprise?"

"Ughhhhhhh."

"Give me until your birthday to make it up to you."

"That's six months away."

"Oh believe me, I'm aware."

"You're cute when you're snarky."

"You're cute all the time."

"Oh yeah? Well y-"

Rachel was cut off by a strong kiss that nearly knocked her to the floor. It really was impossible to stay mad at this one.

This was proven even truer, when six months later, on her 18th birthday, Rachel was surprised with a trip to New York City. While Finn owed Quinn $20 for "being an asshole and doubting Fabray magic" as Quinn put it.

And Quinn never again spent more than exactly 300 seconds in the locker room after practice.


End file.
